Penasaran
by Onyx-tan
Summary: hanya tentang Zitao yang penasaran terhadap percakapan dua orang siswi / sebagai tanda maaf ga bisa ikutan project #PandaNetesDay / M untuk jaga-jaga :v / Riview ok


**PENASARAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kau tau tidak, disetiap fanfic yang kubaca, sperma itu rasanya manis lhoo"

"eh benarkah?"

"iya"

Zitao mematung mendengar percakapan dua orang siswi yang kebetulan berada didepannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut—bingung. Ah masa sih? Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'ada-ada saja wanita itu, tapi apa benar ya?'

 ** _KrisTao_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rated M (maybe :v)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Romance Humor (maybe)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _KurokochiTao_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Didedikasikan untuk permintaan maaf buat #PandaNetesDay_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Namanya Huang Zitao, seorang pemuda keturunan china, umurnya 16 tahun, ia duduk dibangku kelas 2 high school di Korea, hobinya adalah bermain basket. Ia di Korea tinggal bersama pamannya yang bernama Kris Wu, seorang dosen muda di Universitas terkenal.

Zitao terkenal sebagai anak yang supel, ramah, juga polos. Jadi wajar saja bila semua murid disekolahnya menyukainya, apalagi sifat polosnya.

"Zitao, tolong aku untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpus ya?" ucap Ren dengan tampang memelasnya.

"eh? Ta-tapi aku…"

"kumohon Zitao, aku harus segera ke toilet, perutku sudah sakit sekali. Aku janji, aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya" mendengar kata 'makan sepuasnya' Zitao dengan segera mengangguk semangat.

—perpustakaan—

Zitao dengan sigap membalikkan buku-buku yang dipinjam Ren kedalam rak buku, ia menggerutu karna buku yang dipinjam oleh Ren sangat banyak. Ia tersenyum lega setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia akan segera melangkah pergi sebelum sebuah percakapan menghentikannya.

"kau tau tidak, disetiap fanfic yang kubaca, sperma itu rasanya manis lhoo"

"eh benarkah?"

"iya"

Zitao mematung mendengar percakapan dua orang siswi yang kebetulan berada didepannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut—bingung. Ah masa sih? Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'ada-ada saja wanita itu, tapi apa benar ya?'

Zitao sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara bel. "Ah bukannya ini jam pelajaran Yuri-seonsaengnim? Ah mampus! Tugas matematikannya kan belum siap" dengan segera Zitao keluar dari perpus, berharap masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Poor Zitao.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Penasaran_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Walaupun sudah dirumah, tapi Zitao masih belum bisa melupakan percakapan dua siswi tadi. Ia sangat penasaran. Tanpa ia sadari pamannya—Kris sudah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan cemas sedari tadi.

"ada apa peach? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" ada sedikit sentakan disana saat Kris memegang pundak Zitao, hal itu membuat Kris semakin cemas dengan bocah yang menyandang status sebagai keponakan dan kekasihnya itu.

"engg aku tidak apa-apa kok Kris, hehe" Kris yang mendengar jawaban Zitao yang tidak meyakinkan itu langsung menatap Zitao tajam. "su-sungguh kok, kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu, ok?" setelah mengatakkan itu dengan segera Zitao berlari kekamarnya.

"aneh" ucap Kris lirih sebelum akhirnya memilih mengikuti Zitao.

Zitao yang sudah merebahkan diri diranjang langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa disadari Kris sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka.

"Zitao" panggil Kris dengan suaranya yang terdengar tegas.

Zitao yang mendengar suara Kris seperti itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Melihat Kris yang berjalan mendekatinya membuatnya gugup.

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih?"

"tidak apa-apa kok" kata Zitao, yang tentu saja Kris masih tidak percaya. Kris mendudukkan dirinya didekat Zitao, lalu mengusap lembut helaian rambut hitam Zitao penuh sayang. Sedangkan si empunya rambut merona dengan perlakuan Kris.

Kris menatap Zitao dengan pandangan lembut. "ceritakanlah padaku Zi, jika itu adalah sebuah masalah aku akan membantumu"

Zitao menatapnya dengan ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "engg, tapi berjanjilah tidak akan tertawa ataupun semacamnya" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengangguk setuju.

"jadi begini…."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Penasaran_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sungguh Zitao menyesal sekali mengatakan tentang rasa penasarannya terhadap omongan dua siswi tadi kepada Kris—tentu saja, Kris bahkan tertawa tanpa henti sampai sekarang hingga membuatnya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"kau melanggar janjimu brengsek" nada kesal bisa terdengar jelas disana, tapi Kris belum menghentikan tawanya.

"haha, peach kau ini benar-benar. Memangnya kau tak pernah merasakan punyamu sendiri" perkataan Kris disambut sorakan 'iyuuhh' dan tatapan jijik dari Zitao.

"itu menjijikkan bodoh" kata Zitao tak lupa dengan geplakan dikepala kris. "lagipula itu memalukan, memangnya kau sudah menyoba milikmu sendiri huh?"

"belum" jawaban dari Kris membuatnya memasang tampang datar. "kau ingin mencobanya dengan sperma milikku?" sambung Kris yang membuat Zitao menatapnya tak percaya.

"yeah, hitung-hitung mengurangi rasa penasaranmu" kata Kris mencoba menjebak kekasihnya ini, mulutnya sangat pandai untuk memperangkap Zitao. Anggukan ragu Zitao berikan padanya. "ba-baiklah…"

 **xxx**

Zitao tak ingat apa yang terjadi, ia seakan terhipnotis, tahu-tahu kejantanan Kris sudah mengacung didepannya. Kini mereka dalam posisi 69 jika kau ingin tahu.

"cepatlah kulum milikku peach, atau kita takkan memulainya"

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kris sebelum memutar kearah kejantanan Kris lagi. Ia merasa gugup sekarang, menelan air liur pun agak terasa susah. Jelas saja, kejantanan Kris itu lebih besar dari kejantanannya dan juga panjang, ia jadi tak yakin jika mulut mungilnya bisa menelan benda ini.

Kris yang kesal Zitao tidak segera memulai pun mulai memijat kejantanan Tao yang juga berdiri tegak. Dan desahan pun tak terelakkan dari mulut Zitao dan perbuatan Kris membuat Zitao refleks mencengkram kejantanan miliknya—ia menggeram nikmat dibuat.

Kris terus saja mengocok kejantanan Zitao sebelum akhirnya mengulumnya secara penuh juga tak lupa memainkan kantung testisnya. Begitu juga Zitao, dia juga mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan—walau kaku karna ini pertama kalinya— jangan lupakan kejantanan Kris yang masuk secara tak sempurna dimulutnya. Kris menghisap kejantanan Zitao kuat membuat Zitao menggeram dan tanpa sengaja menggigit kecil kejantanan Kris dan tentu saja berefek nikmat.

Lama mereka melakukan posisi seperti itu sebelum akhirnya Zitao klimaks. Zitao merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya. Matanya juga mulai terpejam. Kris bangkit dari posisinya, kejantananya ditepukkan pada kedua pipi tembam Zitao.

"ayolah Zi, bahkan aku belum keluar" rengeknya yang mendapat anggukan dari Zitao. Kris menyuruh Zitao untuk menungging menghadap kejantanannya. Dengan sensual Zitao menjilat kejantanan Kris sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"ouuhh Zi, kau benar-benar membuatku gila"

Kris memaju-mundurkan kepala hitam Zitao; ia merasa ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Zitaoo!"

Satu lenguhan panjang menandakan ia sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya. Zitao terbelalak saat merasakan cairan sperma milik Kris, ia ingin memuntahkannya. Tapi kejantanan milik Kris masih bertahan dimulutnya. Cairan sperma milik Kris sangat banyak bahkan sampai ada beberapa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa Zitao menelan semua cairan sperma milik Kris dan membuatnya terbatuk.

"hehe, bagaimana rasanya Zi?" tanya Kris dengan wajah tanpa dosanya setelah mengeluarkan kejantatananya dari mulut Zitao. Zitao menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "sialan, ini tidak manis tapi amis" gerutunya yang mengundang tawa dari Kris.

"nah, kau sudah tau rasanya kan. Aku tau kau sangat lelah, ayo kita tidur" ajak Kris lalu membawa Zitao tidur dalam keadaan setengah polos dibalik selimut dan memeluknya. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari dua insan tersebut.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Penasaran_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Wajah Zitao terlihat sangat lesu, ia tak berjalan menuju kelasnya melainkan ruang kesehatan. Ia akan membolos di jam belajar pertama dan kedua, ia tak perlu takut untuk dimarahi karna tentu saja ia sudah menyiapkan alasannya. Tak ada seorangpun diruang kesehatan. Zitao dengan tenang merebahkan dirinya disalah satu ranjang tidak lupa setelah menutup tirai dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Tak lama ia bisa mendengar pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Didengar dari langkahnya sih sepertinya dua orang. Awalnya ia tak ambil pusing, toh pasti mereka tak akan mengganggunya.

"ah, aku sudah membaca fanfic dengan genre dewasa. Hehe disana memang seperti yang kau bilang, sperma rasanya manis"

"hehe benarkan. Umm aku jadi ingin mencobanya"

Zitao tersedak mendengar perkataan dua siswi itu dan pikirannya kini memutar memori dimana dia dan Kris saling melakukan blow job untuk pertama kali. "ughh Kris sialan!"

 **OWARI ^^**

 **An:** berakhir gaje ya? :v duh maaf ya rated m ga saya taruh adegan naena/?

Duhh saya maaf banget ga bisa ikutan #pandanetesday berhubung my leppi harus dirawat inap beberapa hari/? Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan mengalahkan mbah madara saya bisa cari pengganti utnuk minta maaf, sekali lagi maaf *bow* Tapi semoga suka readers dan kak Frista suka *gelindingan* RnR? Kritik dan flame saya terima lapang dada

Author: KurokochiTao


End file.
